Diane McClintock
Apollo Square Rapture |gender = Female |hair = |eyes = |game = BioShock }} History Diane McClintock was Andrew Ryan's mistress before the period of the Civil War in Rapture. As Ryan began to show signs of extreme megalomania, she grew more and more disturbed by his excesses in combating the rebels; as a result, she joined Atlas to resist Ryan, even going so far as to join combat and scavenging missions. As mentioned in the first few diaries, she went to the Medical Pavilion to undergo some form of facial reconstruction, after sustaining injuries to her face during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots. It is insinuated (through both her and J.S. Steinman's Audio Diaries) that she may have been the first victim of Steinman's obsessive insanity. Needless to say, her face was not in the same condition when she left the Medical Pavilion as it was prior to sustaining her injuries during the events of the New Year's Eve ball. While in the Medical Pavilion, McClintock heard rumors of what was happening between Atlas and Ryan, as well as the subsequent social decline of Rapture from citizens in the Pavilion. She did not really believe these rumors, but she realized how much the citizens of Rapture were suffering from the effects of fear-induced splicing and the battle between Atlas and Ryan after visiting Apollo Square. In fact, she was initially furious at the supporters of Atlas for "ruining" her body until she became aware of Ryan's corruption. After seeing the murders and mass executions of people that were considered opponents of Ryan, she became disillusioned and was taken in by the supporters of Atlas. As revealed in Audio Diaries, McClintock was shocked to find herself becoming so actively involved in Atlas' revolution. After personally participating in raids, robberies and other secret missions for Atlas' army, she was eventually introduced to Atlas himself. She seemed to become enamored with him, calling herself a fool for ever thinking Ryan "a great man" and later expressing excitement to inform him about the fruits of her missions. While Atlas sat in his office recording a diary, "The Longest Con," in his normal voice, Diane unexpectedly walked in. He quickly stammered back into an Irish accent, and while it is unknown if she discovered Atlas' true identity, was curious about the Bronx accent, or even heard it at all, for Frank Fontaine it was a risk one could not take. A body that is likely to be Diane McClintock's can be found on a desk in Atlas' headquarters a few feet away from the Audio Diary. Audio Diaries * Welcome to Rapture ** New Year's Eve Alone * Medical Pavilion ** Released Today * Arcadia ** Heroes and Criminals * Fort Frolic ** Stood Up Again * Apollo Square ** What's Happening Here? ** Atlas Lives ** Meeting Atlas ** Today's Raid BioShock 2 There was mention of her in the Audio Diary, "Generation" by Andrew Ryan in BioShock 2. It was revealed that Diane had urged Ryan to take breaks to prevent him from over working and to spend time with her. It was also revealed that Diane had at least once spoke of possibly bearing Andrew Ryan's child. This made Ryan think that maybe he should put some thought into his legacy. Trivia *It is possible that Diane's last name, "McClintock," is a reference to renowned cytogenetecist Barbara McClintock, who contributed considerable understanding to the concept of genetic recombination during cell division, among other topics (her work eventually netted her a Nobel Prize).Barbara McClintock *Her Audio Diaries are in chronological order as well as numerical order. *It is heavily suggested she was stabbed to death based on slashes on her body. *McClintock is a variation of the Baby Jane Splicer model. References fr: Category:BioShock Characters